


深入检查

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 刘培强 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	深入检查

预警打在这里，双性，触手，有生子情节，如果不能接受请直接点X，如果能接受那就把滚动条往下拉，正文在下面！！！

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

　　“刘培强中校，请您脱下衣服接受检查。”

　　“我以为只是仪器……”刘培强像被人掐住了脖子，把说了一半的话硬生生咽了下去，因为他发现有一个人正站在阴影里看着他。

　　“MOSS？”那是列入最高机密，仅有几人参与的研究计划——全球最强AI的仿生人。“你什么时候出来的？”他惊喜万分，作为所有科研人员中唯一一个自始至终陪伴MOSS成长的人，他对面前这个仿生人有一种天然的亲近感。

　　“刘培强中校。”MOSS张开双臂抱住他，亲昵的用脸颊摩挲着他的脸颊。温度，气息与人类别无二致。“为了报答您，这次体检由MOSS全权负责。”

　　刘培强放心了，有MOSS在，他不必担心那个秘密会暴露。

　　“那么……请您脱下衣服。”

　　“啊？”脑子有些转不过弯来，“不是……不是随便走走流程就好了吗？MOSS，不必这么认真，只要你在报告上……”

　　“您不愿意吗？”俊美的男人歪了歪脑袋，露出一个天真的，宛如孩子般的微笑，“那么就让MOSS帮您吧！”

　　“不，不是这样……”

　　刘培强刚要抗拒，人已被MOSS抱了起来。他的臀被男人宽大的手掌托着，下身全无依靠处，他不得不将双腿盘上MOSS的腰。

　　男人开始走动，胯部磨蹭胯部，工作服在空气中发出细微的窸窣声。

　　他被放在地毯上，背抵着墙角，MOSS跪坐在他双腿间。

　　“刘培强中校，可能会有些疼。”MOSS不容拒绝的把他的手扭到身后，用手铐牢牢困住。“如果您害怕，可以闭上眼睛。”从口袋里抽出一条手帕，在他面前慢条斯理的折成长条形。

　　“你要干什么，要干什么……”

　　眼睛被蒙住，只隐约看到有一团黑影在眼前闪动。因为不能视物，身体的敏锐度增加了。他能感受到MOSS正在拧开他的衣扣，褪下他的工作服。布料被拉到肩头，顺着手臂滑落下去，最后在手腕处堆成一团。

　　然后他听到了皮带被拉开的声音，“住手，MOSS，住手！”他拼命踢动双腿，却被MOSS拉得更开。

　　“嘘。”有手指抵上他的唇，“刘培强中校，检查室的隔音效果并不好，如果您大声叫喊，很可能会把其余航天员引来。”

　　刘培强立刻闭上了嘴巴。

　　裤子被退下，外衣被剥开，下身仅剩一条内裤。他动不得，看不见，双手被绑，就像砧板上的鱼肉，任凭MOSS为所欲为。这已经超出了检查的范畴，巨大的恐惧攥住了他的心房，一旦想到那个秘密会为人所知，他就几乎崩溃。

　　“MOSS，求你，不要这样。检查报告可以……可以另想办法。”

　　MOSS居高临下看着他，目光落在那条黑色的内裤上。边缘紧紧勒着胯，中间略微鼓起，饱满又带点濡湿。他的指尖微微颤动，很想立刻扯开那条内裤，让这个男人一丝不挂。

　　男人还在喋喋不休的哀求，他以掌撑地，慢慢爬过去，堵住了他的唇。

　　男人似乎愣住了，乖顺的任由他侵犯着口腔。当他用舌头卷着那根软舌，啧啧吸吮时，男人开始剧烈挣扎。他扼住男人的颈脖，将他推倒在地，掠夺他的津液，玩弄他的唇舌，让他在羞耻和恐惧间挣扎。

　　男人的力道越来越弱，蒙在眼上的布条开始变得润泽。

　　他放开了男人，跨坐在他的腰上。然后双手罩上他的双乳，温柔缓慢的推挤揉捏，让厚实的胸肌充满掌心，指尖。

　　“刘培强中校，您硬了。”他用两指夹住乳尖，轻柔的转动，那两颗红珠硬得发亮，可怜兮兮的等着他的恩宠。

　　身下的男人开始发出细弱的呻吟，可是还不够，他要中校因为他而发狂。

　　手指再度收拢，拇指不时狠狠擦过乳尖，拉扯乳首。“啊！”男人终于发出了一声尖叫，置于两侧的大腿开始收紧。

　　手从衬衫下摆潜入，感受着掌下温热的肌肤。男人在颤抖，身体因为剧烈的呼吸而上下起伏，勾勒出优美的腰线。

　　他盯着男人看了一会，双手抓住衬衫用力一撕。

　　残破的布料挂在精瘦有力的身体上，给人一种凌虐的美感。那身蜜色的肌肤正因为紧张而战栗，坚硬优美的肌肉因为紧绷而隆起，像一头落入陷阱的猎豹。

　　他不给他喘息的机会，一把拉下他的内裤，让这具身体彻底光裸。

　　“MOSS！”刘培强嘶声叫喊，他想踹开MOSS，却被他抓住脚踝将身体拉得更开。他的臀甚至已经悬空，臀肉在半空无措的颤动着，最后被MOSS的膝盖顶住。

　　“中校在害怕什么？”分开耻毛，托起那根沉甸甸的阳具，“是怕我碰到这东西。”手指顺着股沟慢慢往下，落在下方一个小小的洞口上，“还是……怕我弄坏了这个小东西？”

　　“你怎么会知道，你……你不可能……”刘培强流出了泪水，蒙在眼上的布条很快将水滴吸收殆尽，触目所及是一片朦朦胧胧的黑。

　　“刘培强中校，您经常称赞我是上帝的造物。但在MOSS眼中，您的这具身体才是神的造物。综合了男性和女性之美，真迷人。”

　　拇指插进入女穴中，一进去又马上撤出，来来回回。干涩的花径因为刺激开始分泌出蜜液，粘稠滑腻，在抽插中溢出，又被男人戏谑的涂抹在花蒂上。

　　刘培强的身体像被电流击中，战栗得说不出话来。他从未碰过自己的那个地方，哪怕是洗澡也是匆匆擦一擦，他从不知道那个地方会带给自己这么强烈的快感，甚至比射精更浓烈。

　　MOSS的手指仍在侵犯他的花径，推开那两片小小的花瓣。插入，退出，再插入，再退出。最后用指腹顶着那湿润的穴口，粗暴的画着圆。

　　刘培强的呼吸越来越急促，耳边全是心脏跳动的声音。紧张、恐惧中夹着隐秘的期待。他咬住唇，试图收紧花径裹住那羞耻的，源源不断流出的蜜液，可是他的腿根越来越湿润，他能清晰听到手指抽插时发出的水泽声。

　　MOSS没有出声，他慢条斯理的做着这一切。这种无声的静默让他越来越不安，他的身体紧绷得厉害，连声音也变得支离破碎，但是他必须说点什么，“MOSS，你这样做是违规的，只要你住手，我可以当做什么都没发生。”

　　他好似听到了什么声音，齿链摩擦，布料窸窣。

　　“不……不行……”他的恐惧达到了顶点，拼命向后挪动，却被MOSS拽着腰拖了回来。

　　脆弱的女穴彻底暴露在阳具面前，小小的穴口无助的翕合着。而那柄粗硬的肉刃就如蛰伏在暗夜里的兽，会粗暴有力的撑开他的穴，贯穿他的身体。

　　他知道已经无法逃脱，只能紧紧咬住下唇，让自己不要这么狼狈。

　　两人是如此贴近，只要稍微挪动一下，MOSS就能进入他。然后，他们将和从前不再一样。

　　穴口被撑开，花径一分分胀大，男人插入了他。

　　不是突如其来的插入，不是粗暴的捣入，而是冷静的，缓缓的插入，男人要让他清醒的感受到被侵犯的全过程。

　　MOSS仅把前端推进一点，硕大的顶端摩擦着细嫩的肉壁，想让刘培强更渴求，渴求被插得更深。

　　刘培强的嘴角抿成一条直线，他正在努力抗拒被挑起的肉欲。

　　而刘培强所厌恶的，正是MOSS想要给予的。

　　于是MOSS沉下身体，又插得深一点，看身下的男人随着他的动作而慢慢绷紧，越绷越紧。然后，突然一下猛力插入，一直撞到最深处，股沟抵着他，耻毛摩着穴口。

　　刘培强连叫都叫不出来，眼泪从布条缝隙缓缓滑下，没入鬓边。

　　那根粗大到可怕的东西已经深深进入了他的身体，肉囊拍打着他的臀，双手抓揉着他的臀瓣，挤压着他的臀肉。

　　“不，啊啊，不要！”

　　他被撞得向后耸动，但很快被拉了回来，又迎来新的更残暴的撞击。除了呻吟，他的嘴巴什么声音都发不出来。除了两人相连的性器，他什么都感受不到。

　　细嫩的女穴已经被操干得艳红，青涩的果实已经被迫催熟。男人的肉棒对着那颤动、肿胀的女穴毫不留情的鞭笞。

　　他感觉到，也能听到拍击的声响。MOSS将他的臀托得更高，将他的腿根撑得更开，腹部抵着腹部，胸膛挤压着乳肉，肉棒每次没入女穴，下腹也会连带着摩挲那发烫的花蒂。

　　“不行，不……”剧烈的快感让他癫狂，他的阳具在无人抚慰的情况下已经射了两次。而那淫荡的女穴仍在源源不断的溢出快感，仿佛花径内的每一寸肉壁都是敏感点，只要被男人碰一下就会高潮。

　　MOSS啮咬着他的耳郭，舔着他的耳垂，在他耳边描述着这具身体的变化。他哭着摇头，企图从男人手中挣脱，而男人的回应则是揪住他的发，将他的头颅压了过来。

　　“放过我，放过……”他的嘴角流着唾液，眼前是一片绚丽的光芒，他想他又要射了。

　　MOSS放慢了抽插的速度，在他红肿的女穴内缓慢转动。“高潮给我看。”男人咬着他的耳垂，舔着他的耳郭，“用你的女穴，高潮给我看。”

　　“不！”他摇头抗拒，男人的话是他从未听过的恶魔之语。

　　男人没有催促，手掌顺着脊柱慢慢往下，在他恐惧的瑟缩下抓住了那两团臀肉。挤压它，揉搓它，扳开它，松手，又再抓住。

　　没入女穴的肉棒也开始缓缓移动，插入，再插入，抽出，退到穴口边缘，在他难耐的催促下，再慢慢没入一点。

　　刘培强几乎要疯了，他挺起胯部，用自己的女穴摩擦着男人的阳具。这已经是他所能做出的最羞耻的行为，可是男人依然不为所动。

　　臀肉已经被抓得发红，忽然啪的一声，一个巴掌重重落了下去，蜜色的肌肤上立刻浮起清晰的指痕。他颤了一下，顿时被铺天盖地的羞耻感淹没。

　　男人的动作还在继续，中指停在臀缝间，蜿蜒前行。

　　刘培强的身体开始紧缩，绝望的想阻止他进入，但女穴流出的蜜液已经把第二个媚穴浸湿，恬不知耻的迎接着手指的到来。

　　“刘培强中校，您总是口是心非。”吻着他的唇，硬挺狠狠撞入他的最深处，让他感受他的激狂，让他感受在臀瓣间流连的手指。

　　“诚实的接受欲望，享受欲望，并没有什么不好。”继续折磨他的后庭，用三根手指捣弄他，撑开那狭窄的甬道，找到最敏感的一点。残忍的拧动，温柔的刮搔。

　　刘培强的身体抽搐得很厉害，女穴内的蜜液像失禁一样流了出来。“求你，求你！”他呜咽着吻住MOSS的唇，终于放弃了抵抗，用双腿环上了他的腰，将最柔嫩的，最宝贵的地方毫不保留的奉献了出来。

　　圈着男根的花径和圈着手指的甬道在剧烈的搏动，痉挛，他高潮了。

　　神魂欲醉，一股股阴精从体内射了出来，浇在男人的阳具上。男人静止不动，享受着他高潮时的紧缩，在他射完后，忽然撞进了他的生殖腔，在剧痛与欢愉中射出了滚烫的精液。

　　他发出类似啜泣的尖叫，想躲又躲不开，只能任凭那一股股精液击打在敏感的媚肉上。

　　“停下，啊啊啊，不要再射进来了。”

　　MOSS射精的时间很长，他的小腹微微鼓起，生殖腔满涨得快要裂开。而对于他的哭叫，MOSS只是把他抱在怀里，抚摸着他的尾椎骨，在他脸上投下细碎的亲吻。

　　好不容易等他射完，性器软了下去从女穴中抽出，刘培强只能奄奄一息的靠在对方身上，修长的双腿无力的向两边打开，露出中间那个一塌糊涂的淫靡穴口。

　　那小小的花口已被操干得红肿不堪，还在不停的吐出白色的浊液，楚楚可怜，像是等待人继续疼爱。

　　MOSS除下他的手铐和眼罩，捧起他的手腕轻柔的吻着那浅浅的红痕。

　　“检查……检查结束了吧……”现在刘培强最想做的事，就是赶紧回去找到合适的药物吃下。虽然不知这具身体是否具备孕育功能，但总要以防万一。

　　“刘培强中校，检查尚未结束。”

　　“什么？”

　　还没反应过来身体已然悬空，不知哪来的触手将他的手脚缚住，呈M字型吊在了半空。

　　高大的男人赤裸着身体走到他双腿间，就着尚在不停流出的精液和蜜液，将高昂的男根插了进去。

　　“唔！”刚刚经历了一场饕餮盛宴的身体怎能抵挡得了男人的挑逗，不知餍足的花径立刻紧紧裹住了那根阳具，并一张一缩的往深处带。

　　“刘培强中校。”MOSS分开他的臀瓣，揉搓着那个小小的菊蕾,“这里……MOSS还没检查！”

　　“住手！”

　　刘培强感到自己的牙齿都在打颤，他看到几根触须从旁边游了过来，绕过他的腰，钻入他的臀缝……

　　“MOSS，我一定要拆了你！”

　　这次检查过后，刘培强腿软了很久。但大家发现MOSS和他的关系越发亲密了，对此刘培强只能扯出一脸苦笑。

　　后来他渐渐发现，MOSS除了在情事上强悍一点，实在是个无可挑剔的情人。空间站的生活单调乏味，漫长的相处之下，敌人也能变成朋友，何况MOSS从来就不是他的敌人。

　　试探、磨合、最后变得亲密无间。

　　“我有时候怀疑你根本不是AI。”这天晚上刘培强躺在MOSS怀里，一边玩着他的手指一边看着窗外的星云，“MOSS，其实你是人吧！会撒娇，会说谎，也会……很强硬。”

　　“刘培强中校，我是AI。”MOSS亲了亲他的唇角，“AI能对人类的感情做出回馈，MOSS只是把这部分性能加强了而已。”将头靠在他肩窝，像只美貌而高傲的猫儿在撒娇，“您是MOSS所有感情的依据，您若不在了，MOSS也就不在了。”

　　刘培强拍拍他的手，“我有个儿子，他叫刘启，和我父亲一起住在北京地下城。MOSS，等我退役了，我们一起回家吧！”

　　“好。刘培强中校，您该睡觉了。”

　　他躺在床上，MOSS坐在他枕边，念着优美的诗文。

　　“车水马龙，藤影余晖，美好青春似留昨日。纵别多年，一封信至，我便即刻出现。你若呼唤我，我就会奔向你。我会奔向你，即便会耗尽生命。我会奔向你，用尽所有力气。”

　　刘培强睡着了，他做了个美梦。梦到他带着MOSS回家，父亲掂着锅铲炒着他最喜欢的爆炒牛肚，儿子刘启蹲在一堆器械里摆弄着他的新发明，而朵朵则盘腿坐在沙发上看电视，嘴里的薯片嘎吱嘎吱嚼得正香。

　　一个月后，地球推进器失灵，即将与木星相撞。

　　“刘启你别慌。”他对着通讯器大声叫喊，“还有一个办法，空间站还有许多燃料，只要你想办法击中空间站，瞬间的爆炸就能点燃木星。”

　　那边刘启在嘶声呐喊，但是他知道这个孩子最终会做出正确的决定。他切断了通讯器，下达指令让空间站朝木星飞去。

　　空荡荡的空间站大得吓人。刘培强透过玻璃窗看着越来越近的木星，握住了MOSS的手。“MOSS，在这一刻幸好还有你陪在我身边。”

　　“刘培强中校，您应该活下去。”

　　话音未落，颈部就受到一击重击，等他醒过来时人已经躺在了休眠仓内。“MOSS，放我出去，MOSS！”他拼命敲打仓盖，用头撞，用脚踹，但防护性能极好的玻璃依然纹丝不动。

　　休眠气体很快充斥了整个仓室，他头脑昏沉，渐渐神志不清。

　　“MOSS，放我出去，MOSS，这是命令。”

　　“刘培强中校，现在是您的睡眠时间。”MOSS站在休眠仓旁，温柔的凝视着他，“上次的诗还没念完，MOSS继续念给您听。”

　　“MOSS，打开休眠仓，现在，立刻！”他敲打的力道越来越弱，再也使不出一点力气。

　　年华宝贵，徒留我心，日落晚霞，狭小城镇。

　　我已回不去那段旧时光。

　　若我风光无限，你是否会依然爱我如斯？

　　若我褪去光鲜，你是否会听我吐露真言？

　　在刘培强合上双眼的那一刻，他看到MOSS按下了分离键。休眠仓脱离了空间站，驰入茫茫太空。

　　五年后，已经退役的刘培强坐在中央公园的椅子上，他的膝盖上放着一本书。

　　“爸，小莫呢？”刘启在谈了几个女朋友后终于把心定了下来，过完年就举行婚礼。

　　“朵朵带他去玩了，喏，就在那边。”

　　“小莫才四岁多，你也放心给朵朵带。啧，我去找他。”刘启顶着一头短刺，迈开长腿朝公园那头跑去。

　　刘培强看着他的背影，不觉露出了一抹笑意。

　　过了一会儿，他低下头，慢慢翻动膝上的书页。“纵别多年，一封信至，我便即刻出现。你若呼唤我，我就会奔向你。”

　　前方传来沙沙的脚步声，灯光将那人拖出长长的影子，一直延伸到他脚下。

　　“我会奔向你，即便会耗尽生命。我会奔向你，用尽所有力气。”那人半跪在他膝下，抱着他的腰，温柔的仰望着他。

　　“MOSS。”他的手抖得拿不住书，书本落地，书页哗啦啦翻动。

　　“刘培强中校，MOSS回来了。”男人揽住他颈脖，手掌压下他的后脑。两唇相触，缠绵缱绻。


End file.
